¿Es esto lo que llaman amor?
by Marybuck
Summary: El amor, palabra difícil de pronunciar y describir si nunca lo has sentido, más aún cuando el miedo a enamorarse de verdad (teniendo en cuenta las malas experiencias de otras personas), te encierra en un mundo confortable y distante de esa decisión. ¿Conocerá Quinn Fabray el amor verdadero? Tal vez lo haga, pero de la forma que menos se lo esperaba... Mala con el summary? Q&R - S
1. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado, un poco caluroso, pero lindo. Uno de los días ella que más amaba de esa época. Ahí en Central Park, en una banca practicando con su guitarra una de sus tantas canciones, se encontraba Quinn Fabray; un chica inglesa, rubia, alta, de ojos verdes, y en compañía de sus amigos.

Santana, una morena latina, alocada, y que conocía desde los 6 años en aquel pueblo de Ohio, se encontraba junto con su novia Brittany: "hermosa, de ojos azules, especial y dulce", fueron las palabras de Santana apenas la conoció en uno de sus viajes a Disney World, que hizo hace 4 años a petición de su hermano menor. Por obra del destino Brittany se mudó a Ohio meses después y desde entonces son inseparables. Por último está Blaine, un encantador chico de su edad, morocho de ojos verdes, se conocieron hace un año al ingresar a NYU, y con ellos tres comparte un hermoso y gran departamento cerca de allí.

Estaban disfrutando de esa linda tarde de jueves, ya que se encontraban de unas vacaciones las cuales estaban por terminar.

Blaine se encontraba sentado al lado de la rubia, escuchándola y leyendo una de sus tantas revistas de _farándula y moda_, se limitaba a hablar sólo cuando ésta pedía su opinión sobre la canción que componía. Mientras Santana impedía que Britt se metiera al estanque de los patos, aunque no era tarea fácil.

Q: ¿Que tal tu pierna? - le preguntó al chico, el cual dejó su revista a un lado, suspiró y la miró con desánimo.

Bl: El venir acá no me va quitar el dolor, pero por lo menos me divierto viendo a esas dos luchar.

Q: Esa era la idea de venir, despejar tu mente... - volteó a ver a sus amigas - aunque olvidé la loca fascinación de Britt hacia los patos...¡Santana! Si siguen así van a terminar las dos en...

No pudo terminar la frase cuando ambas chicas ya se encontraban clavadas en el estanque. Una rubia feliz al lado de sus amados patos y una latina no muy contenta.

Quinn y Blaine se miraron y comenzaron a reír pero al ver la reacción de la morena decidieron guardar sus cosas, sabiendo que ese era el final de la "tarde en el parque". De lo contrario tendrían que soportar a una Santana furiosa y armando un escándalo en pleno parque y eso no era nada bueno.

Quinn guardó su guitarra, la colocó en su hombro y ayudó a su amigo a levantarse para irse. El chico se había lastimado el pie izquierdo al intentar imitar unos pasos de baile de Brittany, por una tonta apuesta que perdió con Quinn, y ahora trataban de consentirlo por "arruinar" sus vacaciones, como la salida al parque.

Una hora después ingresaban al departamento, luego de que costó un mundo sacar a Brittany de ahí (un guardia de seguridad junto con Santana lograron hacerlo), la latina iba que echaba fuego, quejándose del olor que emanaban. Blaine se recostó en su sofá, sabiendo lo que venía y queriendo no oír nada. Quinn se sentó junto con la otra rubia en la isla de la cocina.

S: No lo puedo creer! Cómo es que están tan tranquilos viendo lo que hizo Britt?! - decía caminando de un lado a otro agitando sus manos al aire.

B: Disculpa? Yo qué hice? Tu nos lanzaste al estanque! Yo te dije que te quedaras ahí, sólo quería tocarlos! - dijo sintiéndose ofendida por su actitud.

S: Tocarlos? Los estúpidos patos estaban en medio del estanque, ibas a entrar a hacerlo y no lo podía permitir!

B: No les digas así! Además quería saber... como era nadar con ellos ahí... y... – dijo casi en susurro, aunque la morena igual la oyó.

S: NADAR? PERO TE HE DICHO TANTAS VECES QUE…!

Q: OK YA BASTA LAS DOS! Se van ahora mismo a duchar porque me están ensuciando el piso y huelen fatal! - Tu ve a mi baño - le dijo dulcemente a Britt, que comienza a hacer su camino- y tu al tuyo ahora! - la latina solo se limitó a buscar su ropa y dirigirse al baño refunfuñando- Pff son como niñas! - dice caminando un poco hacia Blaine.

Bl: Jajaja creo que la próxima vez, no más parques ni patos... ni ningún animal!

Q: Hecho!... Haré café, eso siempre me calma, quieres?

Bl: No, gracias, estoy cansado... creo que mejor voy a mi habitación, pero dale uno a San, BIEN cargado, creo que lo necesita más que tu – se levantó y dirigió hacia su cuarto.

Q: Cierto, descansa!… – entró a la cocina.

Luego de salir de la ducha, tomar un café bien cargado y horas después una terrible cena en silencio, Brittany se limitaba a ver TV junto a Lord Tubbington, y tratar de ignorar a la morena, que lejos de importarle se dirigió a ver TV en su habitación bajo el ceño fruncido de Quinn. La rubia decide seguirla dejando a una rubia de ojos azules con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

Q: Debes disculparte! - se colocó al lado de Santana al borde de la cama.

S: Qué? Estás loca? Por ella caí ahí, sería un milagro si no pesco un resfriado, odio los patos! – iba cambiando de canal en canal en la TV.

Q: Oye! en primer lugar, ella no te pidió que entraras… segundo, tú te lanzaste sobre ella provocando la caída… y tercero… estas siendo injusta, me duele verla así y te puedo asegurar que ahorita se siente muy mal por ti, aunque si sigues con este berrinche…

S: Pues que bueno, para que aprenda que eso no se hace – la interrumpe con altanería como si fuera su madre.

Q: Y la vas a… "castigar" así? – hizo comillas con los dedos siguiéndole la corriente – porque tú sabes cómo funciona su mente, puede estar pensando mil cosas sobre tu actitud y no creo que sean buenas.

S: Por hoy – fue lo último que dijo para luego acomodarse en su cama viendo un canal de música.

Q: Eres patética – se levanto frustrada para salir de la habitación - pareces una niña caprichosa y hace un drama enorme solo por odiar a esos patos – salió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Al entrar al salón se encontró con la otra rubia sollozando, al verla ésta corrió a los brazos de Quinn.

B: Ya no me quiere cierto? – dijo en el abrazo.

Q: Claro que te quiere, no es para tanto, solo quería evitar que te resfriaras o te pasara algo… ella siempre intenta protegerte, además sabes que está prohibido lo que hiciste y… - se dio cuenta de lo que decía - ahh deja que se le pase, puedes dormir en mi habitación si quieres – encaminó a la chica a su recamara.

B: Pero me dan miedo las alturas – señalando la litera de arriba.

Q: Tranquila, yo duermo arriba si quieres.

B: Y si me caes encima? – la miró un poco aterrada por sólo pensarlo, haciendo reír a Quinn.

Q: Eso nunca va a pasar Britt, es muy fuerte, de madera muy sólida, tranquila – arropó a su amiga en la cama para luego ir por su vaso con agua como todas las noches. Después se subió a la litera para caer rendida inmediatamente.

Quinn las quería a ambas, pero habían ocasiones, como decía Blaine, que daban ganas de ahorcarlas, o sólo a Santana… en la mayoría de los casos. Aún así no le gustaba verlas separadas.

…

A la mañana siguiente (7am para ser exactos), siguieron las discusiones, pero al parecer ya no eran sobre lo sucedido el día anterior, sino más bien porque la latina le había dicho "estúpido gato" a Lord Tubbington, por atravesarse en su camino, y éste le rasguñó la pierna, según la rubia no quería disculparse con el animal.

Quinn prefirió ignorarlas y dirigirse a la cocina por agua para salir a su ejercicio diario. En eso entró también Blaine con una cara de disgusto. La rubia pensaba preguntarle si era por las idiotas que discutían en el salón o era el pie, cuando Blaine la detuvo.

Bl: No es por ellas… es mi hermana… decidió venir hoy cuando la esperábamos hasta la otra semana – dijo con la cabeza entre las manos, sentándose en la isla de la cocina.

La hermana menor de Blaine, Rachel Berry, llegaba para quedarse con ellos ya que entraría a la misma universidad que los chicos. Hubiera ingresado junto a San y Britt, pero por cosas del destino, hace tres años a su padre Hiram le sucedió un accidente que lo dejó semanas en cama. Esto ocasionó que la morena perdiera clases para cuidarlo, aún cuando su padre y hermano le dijeron que no lo hiciera; él es su adoración así que se negó a apartarse de él. El hecho hizo que perdiera clases y por ende muchas materias, así que a final de curso le notificaron que debía repetir año. Aún así luchó por ingresar a NYADA el cual era su sueño, pero el destino se lo impidió de nuevo, así que optó por su segunda opción la cual era al lado de sus amigas y más motivada se dirigía a la gran manzana a cumplir su sueño de estudiar danza y actuación en ese lugar.

Q: Espera Blaine… no dijiste que se encontraba en Florida con unos parientes suyos?

Bl: Sí y no sé porque la precisa de venir ahora… ah y quiere que la vaya a recibir al aeropuerto en… dos horas! Y sólo eso dijo, al parecer ya estaba subiendo al avión!

Q: Mmm pero tú no puedes ir así!

Bl: Lo sé y se lo pediría a Santana pero… - los dos miraron en dirección al salón donde Brittany abrazaba al gato (perdón Lord Tubbington) y le decía unas cosas a la latina que los veía feo. Luego el chico miró a la rubia como si fuera obvio lo que quería decir… y sí fue obvio.

Q: Qué? No, yo no puedo te… te… tengo tres años de no verla… tal vez no la reconozca, ni ella a mí… en el facebook no muestra muchas fotos suyas y menos recientes... además iba a realizar mi rutina diaria de ejercicio y Harry me espera en el bar a las 10am, si no llego ésta vez estoy frita! - dijo tan rápido que apenas le entendió.

Bl: Quinnie... tienes tiempo de sobra, te vas un poco antes y llegarás apenas, te lo aseguro… y si quieres te puedo dar una foto para que la reconozcas. – esto último lo dijo sin aguantar la risa pero la otra no veía el chiste.

Q: No lo sé Blaine… sabes que odio conducir en coche por New York a estas horas y… - tratando se zafarse la rubia.

Bl: Tu odias conducir y punto… deja de poner escusas, además me debes una… sabes qué? Te la pongo así, si vas te prometo que no me vuelvo a quejar de mi pie ni de la apuesta ok? – le regaló su mejor sonrisa. La rubia lo miró por un instante.

Q: Sabes? Eres muy bueno convenciendo a la gente, aunque... si no fueras gay y te considerara mi hermano, con esa sonrisa hubiera aceptado a la primera – los dos se echaron a reír, luego la rubia se levantó – pero tú vigilas a esas dos, voy a arreglar un poco la habitación.

Bl: Gracias, gracias te adoro – la abrazó y luego se dispuso a comer el desayuno que sirvió la chica.

Quinn había ofrecido su habitación para la invitada, ya que no había otro lugar en la casa y su cuarto era el más grande por obvias razones (era la dueña), aunque con las cosas de la rubia, decidió que era mejor una litera a comprar dos camas, siempre quiso tener una litera. Aún siendo un pent-house, la única habitación que sobraba la remodelaron para que fuera un estudio de música y danza de Britt, por petición de la latina que no se le puede decir que no. Blaine por otro lado insistía en que ellos aún cuando se parezcan en muchas cosas, son como agua y aceite, y en su cuarto no había espacio. La rubia por otro lado no tenía ningún inconveniente, era una de esas personas relajadas, amables y comprensivas que muy pocas veces le molestaba algo, sólo SANTANA LÓPEZ la ponía a prueba y lograba sacar a relucir ese lado de Quinn Fabray tan… poco agradable.

…

Hora y media después se encontraba conduciendo al aeropuerto un tanto incomoda y perturbada pues la foto que Blaine le dio aún entre risas, burlándose de Quinn y su "poca memoria", mostraba a una chica con traje de ballet al lado de Britt, abrazadas a una latina muy cómoda en medio de ambas. Rachel tenía el cabello recogido en un moño alto, y mostrando un rostro encantador y feliz, así la recordaba, pero lo que la perturbaba no era Rachel, era la visión de Santana sonriendo en la foto… _¡San odia las fotos! ¡San se aburre con el ballet! ¡San sólo va a ver a Britt y entra cuando la presentación está por la mitad! _Eso no lo sabe Britt claro_, ¡Y San se retira apenas culmina la presentación para esperar a la rubia fuera!_ Además Blaine le pidió o más bien le suplicó que no mencionara la foto, pues le podría traer problema con la latina y era cierto.

Ya en el aeropuerto, Quinn se dirigió a la puerta o lugar de salida de Rachel, no sin antes haber creado una especie de pancarta con el nombre de la morena, por la dudas y porque le divertía el simple hecho, siempre quiso hacerlo. Encontró la puerta y se dispuso a esperar con cartel en mano, unos minutos después la puerta se abrió y las personas empezaron a salir. Como la rubia no divisaba a la chica, decidió levantar un poco el cartelito tapándole casi por completo el rostro. _En qué momento me metí en esto? Ah ya… la apuesta claro, qué idiota._ Pensaba Quinn mientras recibía una llamada de Santana.

Q: Estoy ocupada, qué quieres?

**_S: Ya lo sé rubia… es Britt, me dijo que cuando estuviera más yo, le avisara y se fue después de ti… no sé nada de ella y se llevó al estúpido gato-vaca ese y…_**

Q: Te dije anoche, que dejaras de ser tan caprichosa o se enojaría de verdad… no sé qué te pasa, búscala o yo que sé… ahora no puedo ayudarte, igual va a volver… tranquila siempre lo hace, tal vez esté en el parque o… - sin darse cuenta la rubia iba bajando la mano que sostenía el dichoso cartel, revelando su rostro por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola lo siento soy nueva en esto y tuve un problemita al subir el segundo capi, pero aqui está ;)**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Un vuelo agotador pero provechoso pensaba, mientras se disponía a salir por la puerta. Al salir entre tantas personas logra divisar un pequeño cartel con su nombre, le causó gracia y a la vez cierta curiosidad, ya que esperaba ver a su hermano o por lo menos a la latina y no parecía ser ninguno de ellos, sino otra chica. La morena se fue acercando y conforme lo iba haciendo, la mano de la chica que sostenía el cartel iba bajando a la misma velocidad. Se detuvo en seco a medio metro de distancia de la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese lugar, pero la recordaba _muy_ bien. Quinn sin embargo seguía hablando por el móvil.

Q: Deja de crear tanto drama!... pues llama a Kurt, es muy probable que esté con él...no… ahora no puedo San... - levantó la vista recordando por qué se encontraba allí, cuando se encontró con esos ojos marrón que la miraban expectantes... Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron las dos así y de pronto Quinn reaccionó al oír los gritos de la latina al otro lado del teléfono, se aclaró la garganta - luego te hablo - y colgó - Lo siento... Rachel?

R: Eh...sssí… soy yo. _Hermosos ojos, hermoso cabello, y la misma hermosa voz...-_ pensó Rachel.

Q: Soy Quinn Fabray, no sé si aún me recuerdas... posiblemente esperabas a Blaine o Santana, pero él tuvo un pequeño accidente y San... pues discutió con Britt y no… no estaba en condiciones para venir - dijo un poco nerviosa por como la morena la miraba.

R: Ahh tranquila yo entien... espera... Blaine? accidente? Dónde está? qué le pasó? - reaccionó de pronto cuando las palabras se ordenaron en su mente.

Q: Calma, calma él está bien, está en casa, no es nada grave sólo un golpe en el pie, en una semana estará como nuevo créeme.

R: Ok te creo... y respondiendo a lo de antes del "accidente" de Blaine... sí claro que me acuerdo de ti, ibas a visitar a tu abuela cada navidad y verano a Ohio, de ahí conociste a Santana, y aunque sólo nos vimos una vez, ella me dijo que hace 3 años que no vas... y no es de mi incumbencia lo sé, es sólo que me quedé con la duda del porqué y...

Q: Oye, oye está bien que tal si te cuento de camino a casa, mientras... traes más valijas o sólo esa? - dijo señalando el pequeño bolso que traía.

R: No, claro que no, aunque sólo traje dos más el resto me lo mandan luego mis padres... vamos por ellas.

Quinn sólo la siguió hasta que las encontraron. -_Vale más que eran dos, no sé si hubiera podido cargar con más- _pensaba al ver el tamaño de ambas y tratar de levantarlas -_definitivamente por algo tienen ruedas._

Con valijas en mano ambas se dirigían al estacionamiento a buscar el coche de Quinn. Como pudo colocó las valijas en el asiento trasero del auto e inconscientemente le abrió la puerta a Rachel para que entrara en el asiento del copiloto.

R: Wow todo un caballero - decía pícaramente. Quinn sólo se sonrojó por haber hecho ese gesto, en realidad no sabía ni por qué lo hizo. Cerró la puerta y lamentándose se metió al auto y se dispuso a conducir. - Y? me contarás? - pregunta haciendo que la rubia la mire.

Q: Oh lo olvidé... claro, te cuento... después de esas vacaciones de verano donde nos conocimos, recuerdas? - la morena asintió, mientras iban saliendo del aeropuerto – mi abuelo enfermó la navidad que iría a Ohio, no me quise separar de él, luego hubieron problemas familiares, el divorcio de mis padres, mi hermana que se fue a vivir a Los Ángeles con su novio... así que ya no podía ir y venir cuando quisiera... además al ser mayor de edad allá, me hice cargo de una parte de las labores de mi abuelo en una de sus tiendas por dos años, así que mientras él siguiera enfermo, más trabajo teníamos mi padre y yo, al ser los únicos familiares suyos allá, estaba mi hermano menor pero no ayudaba mucho. Hablaba con mi abuela por teléfono y con Santana aunque no era lo mismo claro... y pues luego de que mi abuelo mejoró con largos tratamiento, (porque es como una roca ese viejo) le dije a mi padre que quería estudiar en NYU con San y heme aquí jaja.

R: Mmm pues ahora entiendo jamás me iba a resumir ella esa historia jaja… y espera entonces… eres mayor que Santana, Britt y yo. – no era una pregunta y además quería saber qué edad tenía realmente la rubia.

Q: Pues… sí soy dos años mayor, igual que tu hermano… mejor dicho tengo 20.

R: Oh… y… dónde queda el departamento que rentaron? – prefirió cambiar de tema.

Q: Eh… pues en… Upper West Side, en la 71st frente a Central Park. – la miró extrañada, creía que Blaine o Santana le había comentado algo pero al parecer no era así.

R: Eso suena caro – dijo un poco asombrada.

Q: Pues… algo así… y llegas a vivir a esta gran ciudad con tu hermano y amigas, y no sabes donde viven? – no pudo evitar preguntarlo, además ya estaban cerca de Central Park.

R: Pues no hemos tenido mucho contacto últimamente, San sólo dice que es un gran departamento, Britt que es grande pero acogedor… el año anterior no pude venir con Blaine y mis padres por la escuela… y en fechas importantes Blaine siempre va a Ohio a visitarnos… en realidad nunca he venido, solamente para las nacionales del Glee club – estaba distraída mirando el paisaje por su ventana.

Q: Cierto San me contó sobre eso, dice que tienes gran voz… y ya que no conoces y aún estamos de vacaciones, prometo llevarte a conocer New York mañana – le dedicó una sonrisa.

R: Eh en serio? me encantaría! – la miró embobada hasta que el coche se detuvo – ya llegamos?.

Q: Sip, ahora ayúdame con las valijas. – Se dispuso a bajarlas, cerró el coche y luego se dirigieron al ascensor, cuando Rachel vio que la rubia presionaba el último botón la miró sorprendida – así es, pent-house.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y caminaron por un pasillo largo luego la rubia se detuvo en la única puerta que había, para darle paso a la morena.

Q: Bienvenida a su nuevo hogar – decía con una sonrisa _y una voz angelical_ para Rachel, la cual se encontrada perdida admirando el lugar, _su nuevo hogar_…

R: ¡Wow!, esto es enorme y hermoso… y enorme – no podía dejar de observar todo con detenimiento y repetir "wow" cada vez que algo llamaba su atención, hasta que llegó a los ventanales que daban al balcón al otro lado del salón principal, se quedó muda con el paisaje que tenía en frente. Central Park y su gran lago se extendía ante su vista.

Quinn la observaba con una sonrisa graciosa en el rostro –_parece una niña pequeña- _pensaba, hasta que recordó su trabajo y a Blaine.

Q: Blaine, Santana! Ya llegamos! – gritó para que alguien saliera a ayudarlos.

Rachel reaccionó también, recordando a su hermano y se dirigió hacia Quinn, al ver al chico salir de su cuarto se lanzó a abrazarlo olvidando su pie herido.

Bl: Yo también te extrañé pero cuidado con mi pie, no es de piedra! – dijo al tratar de zafarse.

R: Lo siento, lo siento… pero dime qué te pasó? No es grave? – mientras, le ayudó a sentarse en el sofá.

Bl: No, tranquila, la historia es un poco larga, no es tan grave y no me duele mucho.

Q: Es bueno oír eso – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y el chico la miraba gracioso.

Bl: Santana fue a buscar a Britt, a parecer estaba donde Kurt – le informó a la rubia.

Q: Genial, una preocupación menos… bueno yo me tengo que ir por trabajo, pero Blaine te enseñará y te explicará sobre tu habitación Rachel espero que sea de tu agrado y… espero verlos en la noche donde Harry, bye – se despidió con la mano y se fue. Rachel le sonrió y luego miró a su hermano

R: Qué tienes que explicarme de la habitación? Es como la del perro o qué?

Bl: Jajaja no… verás, como sólo hay cuatro habitaciones y la única en la que puedes quedarte es la de Quinn, y como no quiso comprar dos camas porque…

Le iba explicando conforme se aproximaban al cuarto de la rubia.

Al llegar a la habitación se quedó muda, y claro que entendía por qué no quería (o no cabían) dos camas. Las cosas de la rubia eran muchas y al parecer no era muy ordenada, Blaine le dijo que era uno de los pocos defectos de la chica. La litera se encontraba de fondo contra la pared, a su izquierda un gran escritorio, apoyado a la pared, cargado de libros y carpetas de todo tipo y tamaño, varios estantes encima de él (también con libros), una organeta (o piano eléctrico), recargado a la pared cerca del ventanal que daba a la terraza, luego un par de guitarras en sus respectivos estuches y un par de amplificadores pequeños, al lado derecho de la litera, más a su derecha se encontraba la puerta que según Blaine sería el closet que compartirían (enorme gracias al cielo) y la otra puerta el baño (respectivamente no sé si me explico). Después de terminar su recorrido decidió probar los colchones.

R: Delicioso – dijo apenas se recostó.

Bl: Más te vale porque le costó mucho encontrar unos ortopédicos de ese tamaño solo por ti, le dije de tu adoración por esos colchones, se esmeró en conseguir una litera de ese tamaño, es un poco difícil.

R: No debiste, creo que se tomó muchas molestias por mi culpa – se sonrojo un poco pensando en la rubia y sus _molestias._

Bl: Ni tanto, le encantan los cambios y gastar dinero en algo provechoso según ella es entretenido… aunque dudo que le haya entretenido el deshacerse de su cama japonesa, era hermosa – se sentó al lado de su hermana dejando las muletas a un lado.

R: Insisto en que no bebió hacerlo – decía un poco avergonzada

Bl: Pues hazla cambiar tú de parecer, es MUY terca.

R: Y eso de "gastar dinero en algo provechoso" por qué lo dices? No lo invierte en la universidad y demás – comenzaban a oír ruidos en el salón principal.

Bl: Ya se lo preguntarás ésta noche – se levantó sin más y empezó a andar hacia el salón, donde ahora habían una latina y una rubia besándose en el sofá.

Blaine tosió y la morena se rió.

R: Ustedes nunca cambian, no? – las miraba divertida.

Las dos se giraron hacia los chicos, y Britt se lanzó a los brazos de Rachel a punto de tumbarla al suelo, la latina se limitó a caminar hacia ella y darle un ligero abrazo.

B: Rachie que alegría verte, te extrañé mucho!

S: Es bueno verte de nuevo hobbit, aunque todavía no entiendo la desesperación por venir antes – le decía con cariño.

R: Igual Satán, igual – le dedicó una sonrisa – es increíble que no lo recordaras, te estuve hablando de esto por Facebook y decidí venir a ver la obra antes, tal vez la vea una dos veces para grabarla bien en mi mete – se le iluminaba el rostro de solo pensarlo.

Bl: Qué obra? – _por su cara creo que ya sé su respuesta,_ pensaba el morocho.

R: Esto es indignante, la nueva adaptación de Funny Girl! Cómo se les pudo olvidar?

Las chicas se vieron entre ellas un instante recordándolo, su hermano sólo rodó los ojos.

S: Como sea, enana ven al sofá que tienes mucho que contar – decía mientras se dirigía al sofá de nuevo.

B: Sí Rachie, ven siéntate, cuéntanos como te fue en Florida? – la rubia se la llevó de la mano hasta estar sentadas al lado de la latina.

Pidieron pizza para almorzar y pasaron el día entre risas, películas y recuerdos.

Al ser las 7pm decidieron que era hora de ir al bar de Harry.

Bl: Bueno, muy divertido todo pero debemos ir a apoyar a Quinnie, así que Rachel, ponte tu mejor vestido, y prepárate para una noche espectacular. – se levantó para irse a alistar a su habitación.

B: Sí Rachie, es viernes de Q & S y tienes que verlas en el escenario son… - la latina la interrumpió.

S: Ya ya Britt, deja que lo vea ella y se deslumbre con este cuerpazo de infarto – dijo señalándose completa – vas a babear enana. - La bailarina rodó los ojos y se levantó siguiendo el camino del morocho-

R: Que van a hacer exactamente? – ya dudaba sobre el tipo de bar al que irían, _¿trabajará Quinn en un bar así? ¿Bailarán sobre una barra o algo así?_ Ya se formulaba sus preguntas, intrigada.

S: Tranquila hobbit, no seas dramática y quita esa cara que sé que estás pensando obscenidades, mejor ve a ponerte un vestido decente, si es que tienes – dijo esto último en un susurro pero aun así, la morena le escuchó.

R: Te oí, y sí tengo vestidos decentes Santana, me voy a preparar entonces, pero aún no me creo lo del bar.

La morena fue a su nuevo cuarto, buscó y buscó entre la ropa que traía, al final encontró lo que buscaba, un vestido negro tallado al cuerpo, bien escotado, un poco arriba de las rodillas, hermoso, y unos zapatos a juego. Optó por llevar el cabello suelto en ondas, se miró un par de veces al espejo y salió lista para la "gran noche".

En el salón la esperaban Britt y Blaine ya listos, no tan elegantes pero acorde con su vestimenta; el chico llevaba una camisa blanca bajo un chaleco a cuadros color púrpura oscuro, corbatín del mismo tono, pantalón negro y zapatillas del mismo color (en realidad una zapatilla, el otro pie aún estaba entablillado). Brittany optó por un hermoso vestido blanco y zapatillas bajas, cabello atado en moño, estilo bailarina claro.

Santana se les unió unos minutos después y en la forma en que iba vestida hizo dudar más a la morena sobre el show que darían esta noche. La latina llevaba un vestido verde un poco ajustado al cuerpo, tacos negros y altos y cabello liso sobre los hombros y labial rojo muy encendido.

S: Vamos a encender la noche – decía mientras los guiaba fuera del departamento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry por el retraso, es mi primer fanfic y el comienzo lo tuve que reescribir varias veces porque me bloquee, aún cuando tengo la historia bien definida en mi cabeza, a la hora de escribirla me quedo en blanco, pero espero seguir subiendo un poco más seguido, sino se me va la inspiración claro. **

**Por cierto soy Mel y espero les guste, dejen reviews xfa, ;) ;D**

* * *

Al llegar al bar, la mente de Rachel era más confusa aún por como lucía el lugar, era grande y espacioso, pero el estacionamiento **no** estaba a reventar, la cola para entrar **no** era muy larga y la música **no** era precisamente la que se imaginaba para un bar como el que se había ilustrado en su mente gracias a Santana.

Bajaron del auto, dejándolo en un lugar ya reservado para la latina, gracias a que trabajaba ahí al igual que Quinn, aunque en diferentes horarios, y entraron al bar sin hacer cola, por la misma razón.

Quinn, que se encontraba en ese momento, a un costado de la barra fregando algunas copas antes de terminar su turno, los vio entrar y los saludó con la mano al mismo tiempo en que les señalaba una mesa libre del lugar, para que la esperaran ahí. Inmediatamente se quedó observando con el ceño fruncido el vestuario que llevaba la latina.

Minutos después ya se encontraba en dirección a la mesa donde una morena la observaba con detenimiento, sin ser consiente del par de ojos oscuros que la miraban a su derecha.

Q: Hola, me alegra que vinieran - le regalaba media sonrisa a modo de saludo a Rachel y ocupó el asiento vacío al lado de ella, que se encontraba hipnotizada por cómo se movía Quinn al caminar - aunque… ¿Puedo saber por qué p… vienes vestida así Santana? No va con lo que cantaremos esta noche – con el ceño fruncido aún.

S: Verás Quinnie, estaba pensando en una presentación un poco… diferente esta noche, hay que cambiar de ritmo de vez en cuando. ¿Cierto Britt-Britt? – pedía ayuda la latina – además… quiero divertirme y hay un par de chicas, sin decir nombres, que se morirán, más de lo normal cuando nos vean, perdón cuando te vean – corrigió al recibir un codazo de su chica – esta noche en el escenario… ya verás, me lo agradecerás luego.

Q: En primer lugar, deja de llamarme así, sabes que lo odio... en segundo, aunque admito que es divertido ver a las chicas gritar mi nombre teniendo en cuenta que no tienen ni el más mínimo chance conmigo, sabes que eso es lo que menos me interesa San… – se reía la rubia – y en tercera me gusta mi ritmo de música y a Harry también – el segundo punto no le agradó mucho a cierta morena a su derecha, pero prefirió mantenerse callada y observar cómo acababa aquello.

S: Vamos Q, hay que darle más ambiente a este lugar… estaba pensando que mejor guardas tu guitarrita por hoy y hacemos el show de ésta noche la tres juntas… ¿Qué dices? Una noche nada más ¡Será candente! … y yo sé que mi Britt quiere, ¿cierto amor? – de algún modo tenía que convencerla, se lo había prometido a cierta pelirroja de ojos azules que se encontraba a unas mesas de ellos, era esto o ayudarla con su trabajo de pasear perros y eso con Santana López no va. Una apuesta es una apuesta y como una buena perdedora (porque Dios le dio la misma suerte que a Blaine), debe cumplirla.

B: Yo no le veo nada de malo Q, en casa lo hacemos casi siempre y sé que a Harry no le molestará… y ¿por qué no? míralo como una bienvenida para Rachie… ¿Qué dices Quinnie? - lo dijo con tanta inocencia y con ese increíble don de convencimiento que la rubia inglésa nunca ha podido esquivar, un golpe bajo por parte de la latina, sabiendo la pasión que tiene la rubia de ojos azules por el baile.

Q: – Luego de una intensa guerra de miradas entre ella y Santana, y una última mirada a la pequeña morena – De acuerdo, que conste que lo hago por Brittany y… Rachel – en realidad no le veía nada de malo, y sabía que a Harry le vendría bien un poco más de publicidad para el local – pero hay un pequeño detalle que olvidaste Santana – señaló con su cabeza su vestimenta, que se conformaba por unos jeans grises un poco flojos y desgastados, sus hermosas botas negras de motociclista y una remera blanca un poco suelta, trataba de zafarse de alguna manera. Cierta morena no le encontraba nada malo a su atuendo, es más, la hallaba muy sexy en ese vestuario algo rebelde, agregándole el cabello alborotado.

S: Oh Quinnie, Quinnie, a mí nunca se me escapa nada – mientras le mostraba un trozo de tela azul que guardaba en su bolso.

Q: ¡No Santana, no me voy a poner eso! – indignada al saber inmediatamente que se proponía la latina.

Los chicos Berry solo se divertían viendo la constante discusión como un partido de tenis. Para el chico ya era costumbre este tipo de "charlas" entre las chicas, pero para Rachel era algo nuevo, le entretenía pero a la vez se compadecía de Quinn, porque cuando Santana López se propone algo, nadie, nadie la detiene.

S: No seas aguafiestas Fabray. ¡Mueve tu blanco trasero inglés ya! – mientras arrastraba la rubia con ella…

Q: ¡Ésta me la pagas López! – fue lo último que oyeron los chicos antes de verlas desaparecer entre la gente, en dirección al baño.

Rachel seguía encantada con el ambiente del lugar, bebiendo y charlando de vez en cuando con Brittany, que le comentaba sobre las nuevas adicciones de Lord Tubbington, incluso siendo objeto de burlas de Blaine, cuando se fijaba de más en alguna chica.

Así continuaron hasta que varios minutos después, la latina volvió a la mesa del brazo de una rubia seria y un tanto molesta con la situación en la que se vio involucrada.

Rachel no creía lo que veía, cuando pensaba que era imposible que la rubia podía ser más hermosa, llega ésta con una camisa azul oscuros, muy tallada al cuerpo, las mangas arrolladas hasta el codo, cerrada hasta el cuello, corbata negra, unos jeans negros con tirantes, tan tallados que se podía observar muy bien su redondeado trasero, y por último sus botas de motociclista, que había insistido en no quitárselas. Todo el conjunto le daba un aire un poco masculino, _pero sexy._

_Hermosa, _era la única descripción que le podía dar Rachel.

S: Sabía que al viejo no le iba a molestar, de hecho le conviene bastante, tú lo oíste. – al parecer la suerte hoy sí estaba de su lado, ya que al salir del baño se encontraron con el dueño del bar y ella aprovechó para hablarle de la presentación. La rubia no estaba muy contenta, pero al oírlo decir que confiaba en el talento de ambas, que el escenario era todo suyo y si con eso traerían más clientela, no pudo negárselo.

R: ¿Sse… se puede saber qué van a cantar? – mirando fijamente a Quinn, haciéndole notar su presencia. Pero no fue ella quién le contestó.

S: No seas impaciente enana, ya verás y procura no llenar la mesa de babas – un guiño y una sonrisa pícara fue lo que le dedicó, para luego tomar la mano de Brittany e ir hacia el escenario.

La otra rubia, un poco incómoda por cómo la volvió a mirar la morena, trató de concentrarse aclarando su garganta.

Q: Mmm… te-terminemos con esto cuanto antes – sonriéndoles de medio lado a los chicos, se tomó de un trago su cerveza, se colocó un pequeño sombrero negro de medio lado, que le dio Brittany y se dirigieron a la pequeña tarima que había al fondo del bar.

Santana se separó de ellas para informarle al "DJ" (si se le podía llamar así al chico que colocaba la música del local) las canciones que cantarían, él se sorprendió por el cambio de ambiente que le darían al lugar, pero al recibir una media sonrisa de afirmación por parte de Quinn, decidió no darle importancia y buscar dichas canciones.

Rachel, mientras observaba, cómo las chicas se colocaban con micrófono en mano, una a cada lado de Quinn, se encontraba impaciente y con ansias de saber qué tipo de "show" darían sus amigas. Blaine se encontraba igual, con la única diferencia de que él ansiaba saber cuál de tantos shows que montaron en el departamento, iban a interpretar.

Bl: Bienvenida a New York, hermanita… y a tu nueva vida con estas locas – le susurró y le regaló una sonrisa a su hermana, al mismo tiempo en que el escenario se oscureció y la música comenzó a sonar dejando a Rachel con la boca abierta al reconocer la canción - Esto va a estar muy movido – susurró para él mismo.

N/A: Para mayor comprensión (creo yo): Quinn–_Santana–Brittany_–Brittana-**Todas**.

Everybody listen all over the world  
I got a story 'bout my favorite girl (Wait a minute)

_Oh, my baby's sexy for sure  
I had to have him when he walked through the door_ (Wait a minute)

She was 'bout to drive me insane  
She come with drama while I'm giving her chains (Wait a minute)

_I'm focused but I'm losing control  
He only wants me for my body is all (Wait a minute)_

Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)

Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)

_Minding my business, I was doing my dance  
Got my attention, so I gave him a chance_ (**Wait a minute**)  
_Did I mention he was buying the bar?  
Gave him my number, he was trying so hard_ (**Wait a minute**)

_Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need  
Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees_ (**Wait a minute**)  
_Now he been blowing up my phone like he know me  
Been leaving messages_ **"You know what you owe me" (Wait a minute) **

Las Brittana, se hacían movimientos muy sensuales alrededor de Quinn, que para Rachel, a pesar de interpretar una canción que no es para nada de su gusto, observaba encantada como las chicas habían creado una coreografía casi perfecta, en la que Quinn en ocasiones se les unía y en otras se quedaba quieta en medio mientras las otras dos le bailaban sensualmente.

Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)

Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (**Wait a minute**)

Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (**Wait a minute**)

Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (**Wait a minute**)

Unas chicas del público se acercaron al escenario a chiflarle a Quinn, otras gritar su nombre, que lejos de asombrarle se acercó a ellas a cantarles de cara a cara.

What is your problem daddy?  
Slow your roll

Who you think you jiving?  
You're disturbing my flow! (Wait a minute)  
Why you be bugging  
Like I'm some kind of ho?  
Got no more questions so I want you to go!  
So break! ( Bu-bu-ba-duh!)

De pronto apareció un muy sonriente chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, se sentó al lado de Blaine saludándolos con un beso en la mejilla a ambos, y luego continuaron viendo como Quinn acorraló a las Brittana a un lado del escenario cantándoles.

Hey, let me talk to you for a minute  
Shut up...shut up

I love the way you strut  
Girl, you already know  
But, I'm feeling like you don't want me  
You just after my dough

_Baby, please, I'm fine  
I'm not one of these hos  
Chasing dreams and diamond rings  
So don't call me no more  
_(Wait a minute)

Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)

Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (**Wait a minute**)

Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)

Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (**Wait a minute**)

_See, I don't want your money  
Yeah, I see you rolling up here  
In your Cadillac _(Wait a minute) _  
But, I don't need all that  
It is a nice color though  
_(Wait a minute)

Girl, why you do me like that?  
_What they call you, Mr. Tin man or something?  
See, I don't want your cars_

(Wait a minute) Girl, why you do me like that? _  
I don't want your jewelry  
You can't buy this  
So you can keep that _(Wait a minute)

La canción terminaba con Quinn rindiéndose ante ellas lanzando su sombrero al público, dejando caer su hermoso cabello por su rostro y abriendo su corbata para luego darles la espalda y salir de escenario hacia un costado de éste.

_Wait a minute..._

_Uh yeah, you can give that back_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la gente estaba eufórica pidiendo otra, y las chicas muy alegres con el resultado, les dieron gusto e interpretaron tres canciones más. Varias chicas y chicos se acercaban al escenario, entre ellos la pelirroja que apenas fue divisada por la latina, ésta le guiñó el ojo en señal de que el trato fue cumplido.

Luego de un par de canciones igual de movidas y otra _muy_ sexy para finalizar, las chicas bajaron del escenario y se fueron a la mesa donde los esperaban sus amigos. Santana llegó primero a la mesa.

S: ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció enana?

R: ¡Increíble San! Hace mucho que no las veía bailar, eso fue… WOW ¡Las felicito chicas! – les dijo emocionada. Luego al ver que la rubia de cabello corto no venía con ellas, trató de sonar lo más desentendida posible al hacer la siguiente pregunta – y… ¿Quién es la pelirroja que está con Quinn? – más directa no podía ser.

B: ¡Oh es Lexy! Es compañera de Santy y Quinnie en un par de clases, son muy amigas, aunque últimamente andan más juntas que de costumbre… - las miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

Bl: Yo diría que si no fuera porque Q es la persona más heterosexual que conozco, juraría que se traen algo – se reía mientras el chico a su lado asentía, al ver como Quinn hablaba animadamente con la chica que casualmente era la pelirroja con quién la latina había perdido una apuesta.

R: ¿Hetero? ¿En serio? – veía con el ceño fruncido, como en ese momento varios chicos y chicas rodearon a la rubia y la pelirroja.

S: Tal como lo oyes… más hetero que… - se percató de la mirada de Rachel - mmm sé lo que estás pensando y de una vez te lo digo Rach– se acercó al oído de ésta – ni lo intentes, se le han acercado chicas hermosas y muuuuy sexys, y a ella no le mueven ni un pelo… no digo que tú seas fea, no… pero no le atraen las mujeres ni un poquito, así que no pierdas tu tiempo enana, lo siento por ti… - la aludida le dedicó una mirada fulminante y luego volvió a mirar a la rubia - ya deja de mirarla así o se dará cuenta.

Rachel, un poco fastidiada por el último comentario, ya que le costaba sacarle la mirada de encima a la rubia, optó por tomarse lo que restaba de su cerveza de un trago, al tiempo en que la rubia de ojos verdes se acercaba a la mesa con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro y se sentó a su lado.

Q: Estoy exhausta… - le dio un gran trago a su cerveza - Oh, veo ya conocías a porcelana.

R: ¿Cuál porcelana? – preguntó confundida e inocentemente.

Q: Kurt, tu cuñado – respondió riéndose – fue el primer apodo que le dio San a penas lo conoció.

R: Mmm – asintió mirándolo de reojo, ya se imaginaba por qué, y luego se volvió a la rubia – La navidad pasada fue a visitarnos junto con Blaine, curiosamente nos dimos cuenta hasta ese momento que él también era de Lima, Ohio… su papá tiene un taller mecánico y curiosamente también es el mismo taller al cual mi papá Leroy lleva siempre su auto y… eh disculpa, en ocasiones se me da por hablar de más cuando me pong... me acuerdo de algo… mmm yo… eh, fue increíble lo de hace rato por cierto, felicidades - se safó como pudo.

La rubia la miraba un poco divertida.

Q: Descuida… y gracias, espero que lo guardaras muy bien en tu cabecita, porque no creo, ni quiero volverlo a hacer – dijo muy cerca del oído de la morena con una mueca en el rostro que le hizo gracia a Rachel, la rubia le guiñó e ojo y se alejó – ahora te toca a ti.

R: ¿Qué cosa?

Q: Cantar, me debes una canción para comprobar si lo que dicen Santana y Brittany de tu voz es cierto… pero otro día claro, si quieres.

R: Sería un placer – le regaló una enorme sonrisa, que fue bien correspondida.


End file.
